


Broom Play

by Merit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever done it on a broom?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



“Have you ever done it on a broom?” Charlie asked, wriggling his face in an exaggeration of a leer, his hand loose on his bottle of Butterbeer. Harry let his head roll back, a smile on his face. His limbs felt warm and relaxed and even in the dim light, he couldn't help but notice Charlie's appreciative stare roving over his body. He settled back into the ancient couch, stained with smoke like most things in the dragon sanctuary.

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. “The logistics...” He said, waving his hand about to demonstrate how difficult it would be balance on a broom with two people engaged in a fairly athletic activity. He opened his eyes again and this time Charlie met his gaze. Harry licked his lips, tasting Butterbeer and a trace of a truly awful tasting Romanian Firewhiskey. “Have you?” Harry asked, leaning forward, letting his voice deepen. He was also bloody curious. He watched as Charlie smiled, rubbing his chin with his hand, his blue eyes flashing in the dim light.

But Charlie was shaking his head ruefully. “I met a girl once who said she had,” Charlie admitted, “Said you needed really strong thighs,” Charlie said, nodding his head at Harry. A shudder ran up Harry's thighs, his cock starting to harden under Charlie's steady gaze.

Harry grinned, staring down at himself. He had only meant to stay at the dragon sanctuary for a few days – it wasn't like Harry had particularly fond experiences of dragons – but somehow days had turned into weeks and he had helped with the latest Romanian Longhorn breeding season. Harry had spent most of time in the air, casting wards to keep Muggles away. He wasn't entirely sure if his eyebrows would ever be quite the same again. He had planned to leave the after the first day but when he had landed, his back hot from just missing the flame of a particularly enthusiastic male, Charlie had grinned at him, eyes bright and exclaimed, “Just brilliant!”

Harry had grinned back, his face warm, sweat sliding down his back. He was breathing heavy but he couldn't shake the smile. It had been exhilarating, flying away from the dragons, spells practically flowing from his lips. And then Charlie Weasley had grinned at him, hair mussed, clothes sooty before going back to yelling at the other dragon keepers in a mish mash of half the languages in Europe.

He had ended up staying for the entire breeding period.

Every night he would lay on the cot in Charlie's hut, the stars were bright outside, the shadows of dragons against the sky and he would slowly fall asleep. Charlie would almost immediately pass out, mouth parted, broad shoulders bare in the summer. And Harry would clench his eyes shut, wishing he had the energy for something more.

It had just finished and every single dragon keeper had rightly gotten pissed. Turns out dragon keepers lived up to their reputations as hard workers as well as hard drinkers. Most of the dragon keepers had stumbled off to their huts as the sun started to rise, an orange smudge at the top of the trees, but Charlie and Harry had spent the evening continuing the ridiculous game some moustached Frenchman had started. How he managed to keep the moustache surrounded by dragons, Harry had no idea.

“Drink up,” Charlie murmured, gesturing with his own bottle before wrapping his lips around the lid and slowly draining the rest of the Butterbeer, his throat arched. He sighed when he pulled the bottle away, lips wet. “Come on,” he said, the sun coming through the window setting his red hair on fire, shadowing the freckles and Harry couldn't look away. He let his bottle fall out of his fingers, ignoring the gentle thunk behind him.

“Come here,” Harry said, sprawling back, widening his legs. Charlie smiled slowly as Harry spread his legs, a hand rubbing against his cock. When Charlie pressed against him, body hot, his lips still tasted of the Butterbeer he had just drank and Harry enjoyed lavishing attention on Charlie's lip, biting on his lower lip, sucking until Charlie was rubbing up against him, his breath hot against Harry's face. His cock was hard against Harry, even through the fabric of his jeans.

“So your broomstick is happy to see me?” Charlie asked, his eyes lighting up wickedly as Harry laughed and then groaned, as Charlie unzipped his jeans and wrapped a hand around his cock. “How happy?” Charlie said, his breath ghosting along Harry's ear.

“Fucking happy,” Harry grunted, thrusting up against Charlie. “Don't know how you manage those stupid...” and he had to pause, as Charlie did something amazing his with his thumb, swiping across the head of his cock, making him even slicker, “Jokes,” he finished, gasping. And Charlie was laughing which Harry never liked when someone had their hand on his cock, so he thrust upwards, tipping Charlie backwards, Charlie falling back on the ground with a soft thud.

“Oof!” Charlie said. “Good thing that old couch is so broken,” he murmured, eyebrows raising in approval as Harry slid down his body, appreciative that Charlie had ditched his dragon keeper leathers for something a bit easier to get into. Charlie's cock was thick like the rest of him and Charlie smiled bemusedly at him as Harry decided _exactly_ what he wanted to do. He licked his lips and felt a surge of heat go through his body as Charlie's eyelids lowered and he thrust up against Harry.

Charlie's cock was hot underneath his hand, soft and he made several appreciative noises as Harry mouthed at Charlie's thighs, rasping his teeth along the skin there. Charlie shook a little, muscles tensing under Harry's tongue. Harry grinned and then he ran his tongue up Charlie's cock, from the base to the tip, before sucking at the head, hand squeezing cock in rhythm. Charlie was thrusting minutely into his mouth, his hand on Harry's shoulder, caressing his neck, pulling at his hair and Harry couldn't help but move faster. His free hand went to his cock, moving faster, quicker, Charlie's cock hot under his mouth.

“You're good at this,” Charlie muttered, then bit into his lip, grunting. “I'm going, I'm - ”

Harry pulled away, mouth leaving Charlie's cock with a soft pop. Charlie gasped, muscles straining, his wide blue eyes on Harry. Harry grinned wickedly, breathing on Charlie's cock, watching goosebumps rise and fall on Charlie's thighs as he shook under the sensation, of being so _close_.

Then Harry leaned forward, pressing their cocks together, stroking them together until Charlie really was coming, grasping at Harry's hip with a hand, thrusting up against Harry's hand, his cock. With his neck arched back, throat bared, eyes closed, Charlie is so fucking attractive and Harry found himself stroking himself faster, slicker from Charlie and then he was coming as well.

He sighed after, resting against Charlie, forehead pressed against one of his broad shoulders.

“We'll have to try the broomstick thing,” Charlie said sleepily and Harry found himself nodding.


End file.
